Ghosts
by Rory3
Summary: This is sort of a Future story and an AU. Cordy’s stepsister comes to the Hyperion for 4 months (this is summer in my reality.) and strikes love and memories in Angel’s heart. What kind of Memories are they???
1. Angel

Story Title: Ghosts  
  
Author: Rory Summers  
  
Review so far: None! Just started.  
  
Muse stasis: very annoying * Rory gets beaten over the head with a top hat. Ouch! Ouch! Stop it you evil penguin! Die die die! *  
  
A/N: Read this!!!! Hello Ppls! I hope you enjoy this story. I am a fan of Buffy and Angel Parings but my annoying Muse was nagging me to publish this story. So here it is. Thank my Muse. Reginald the Penguin. He wears a silk bow tie, a top hat, white gloves, a Monocle, and has a walking stick. (He really doesn't have a problem. He just keeps it for show.)  
  
Summary: This is sort of a Future story and an AU. Cordy's stepsister comes to the Hyperion for 4 months (this is summer in my reality.) and strikes love and memories in Angel's heart. What kind of Memories are they???  
  
A/N: These Chappies are written in everyone's perspective. Sorry if some of them are short.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. IF YOU DON'T REVIEW CLARICE WILL NOT BE PLEASED.  
  
Now on with the story:  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Angel  
  
He looked into her deep green pleading eyes.  
  
"Liam." She said feebly.  
  
He was holding her in his strong, firm grip so that she could hardly move.  
  
"Sorry." He grinned his wicked grin and clamped down on her neck.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Angel's feet slipped off his desk with a bang, jolting him awake.  
  
Why he kept having these dreams was a mystery to him, but then again he was still dreaming about his former victims.  
  
'Just another innocent soul.' Angel thought standing up from his chair and straightening his slacks.  
  
He looked out the window, 'Nightfall. Great. I get to have some fun.' Angel thought glumly picking up his newest folder from the growing pile on his cluttered desk. One the edge of his oak desk he spotted a cup of what looked like warm blood. Angel picked it up and sipped.  
  
'Cordy must've put it there while I was sleeping.' He thought while going through his office door, with the folder in one hand and the mug in the other. He saw Cordelia coming up the stairs towards him.  
  
"We have a client waiting." She said turning to go back down the stairs.  
  
"This job never ends." He muttered to no one in particular.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sorry that Chappie was so short! There is more to it but I have to introduce one of the main characters. In the next Chapter connect to this Angel and Cordelia carry on a conversation while they are going down the stairs and some more about this mysterious client.  
  
Next Chapter Fact: Emily was born in England and will turn 17 soon. Okie dokie. I'll post a new Chappie tommrow.  
  
Peace out,  
  
Rory, Reginald, and Clarice. 


	2. Emily

Hey whats the Deal ppls? Hello! I do appreciate Reviews. Hello! Give 'em. Now!  
  
Story Title: Ghosts  
  
Author: Rory Summers  
  
Review so far: None!  
  
Muse stasis: very annoying * Rory gets beaten over the head with a top hat. Ouch! Ouch! Stop it you evil penguin! Die die die! *  
  
A/N: Read this!!!! Hello Ppls! I hope you enjoy this story. I am a fan of Buffy and Angel Parings but my annoying Muse was nagging me to publish this story. So here it is. Thank my Muse. Reginald the Penguin. He wears a silk bow tie, a top hat, white gloves, a Monocle, and has a walking stick. (He really doesn't have a problem. He just keeps it for show.)  
  
Summary: This is sort of a Future story and an AU. Cordy's stepsister comes to the Hyperion for 4 months (this is summer in my reality.) and strikes love and memories in Angel's heart. What kind of Memories are they???  
  
A/N: These Chappies are written in everyone's perspective. Sorry if some of them are short.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. IF YOU DON'T REVIEW CLARICE WILL NOT BE PLEASED.  
  
Now on with the story:  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Emily  
  
Her beautiful flowing skirts were ripped and torn as she ran aimlessly down the dimly lit corridor. Her curling blonde locks had come down and were framing her soot covered face.  
  
The corridor she ran down reeked of death.  
  
She thought she had reached her destination when she slammed into a dark solid figure.  
  
"Welcome home, Amelia." It said, and with that everything went dark.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Emily was jolted awake by the turbulence of the plane.  
  
"Can't I get any bloody sleep on this contraption?"  
  
Emily hated planes, if she had it her way she would have driven, but its pretty hard driving across water. But Emily had no choice. She was currently 16 and had no control over her life. Literally. She was moving from London to 'Sunnydale'. She wasn't even sure that this town actually existed.  
  
Her mother had remarried and was requesting that Emily spent the summers in America. Sure she'd miss the muggy London summers but 'Hey wasn't America supposed to be really sunny?' Well at least California was supposed to be. She had bought a lot of new clothes, preferably for sunny weather, and if she had to be spending time indoors because of these stupid sudden summer showers, she'd just die.  
  
Sure it'd be her first summer there, but why now? An extremely hot guy just currently asked her out, that she had to leave. Her mother had mention not leaving out in the boondocks and there was a pool.  
  
'Ohh. Suntan.' She thought opening her bag of peanuts unsuccessfully, causing them to spill all over the floor.  
  
'Oh my day is just perfect.' She thought sighing and leaning back. At that moment the plane gave another jolt. Emily felt like screaming out loud, "Damn this god damn plane. Die! Die! Die!"  
  
She finally just gave up and stood up to go to the bathroom. 'Yo ho! I get to put up with these stupid closet sized loos." She thought sarcastically in the process opening the door.  
  
Once she got out the 'Please fasten your safety belts.' Sign turned on.  
  
Emily sat back down in her seat and looked out the window.  
  
'We must be landing.' She thought happily as she spotted runway lights.  
  
A couple of moments later the very large bump confirmed her thought.  
  
' Hello Mummy!' she thought as the 'fasten seat belt sign went off.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Well hello ppls! I hope you enjoyed my Chappie! Review or die! This is part one of this plane ride and airport meetings. Okay. I'll have to introduce some new characters in the next few chapters. Okay this story will get more interesting later on and will make more sense. I hope you enjoyed it. Review! Please!  
  
Rory Summers 


	3. AngelEmily

Ahhhh! You ppls are evil! I can't believe you! Hello! I am refusing to post any more chapters until you review my story. I'll update after I get at least 5 reviews!  
  
Rory Summers 


End file.
